


From the Edge of the Void

by DalishGrey



Series: Can't Help But Wonder [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Distance, Drifting away, Feels, Female Protagonist, It's finally over, Light Angst, Mass Effect 3, No other way, Other, Reapers, Stars, Tears, The End, The Void, To Be Continued, coming to an end?, we won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always thought about the day it would finally happen. No one gets to live twice, not without strings. Hers bound her to the Reapers, to space, to....everything...and one by one they were being cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Edge of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of emotional drabble :3  
> When writing this, I listened to an instrumental song called 'Jane's Lament' (found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t3TS1JX2zY)
> 
>  
> 
> If you feel inclined to leave some C&C, I'd appreciate it :) (if not, no worries)
> 
> I hope you like it :3

It was beautiful. The flickering lights of thousands of ancient synthetics, casting themselves from existence at her command. One by one falling from sight.

The deep void consumed the sky above, each dot of light slowly fading.

The ground felt strangely soft beneath her, dirt and rubble churned into a sea of scorch and ash. Her fingers moved languidly through the blackened floor, grasping for the memory of how she escaped the Citadel.

 _'Though I  alw_ _ays wanted to go to London'_. Her cracking lips quirked into a weakened smile. Eyes glassy with unshed tears.

She'd always thought about the day it would finally happen. No one gets to live twice, not without strings. Hers bound her to the Reapers, to space, to....everything...and one by one they were being cut.

People frantically scrambled, searching, crying, staring...the reality of it all hadn't yet sunk in.

_'We won'_

She would have sworn that she heard a distant voice call her name, but amidst the shrill ringing in her ears and the loud rumble of the ground beneath her, she couldn't hear much else.

The urge to move drained with every passing moment. Armour clinging to reddened skin. Hot. Burnt. Stinging with every twinge of her muscle, with every cool breeze that caressed the sensitive flesh. A soft moan fought to pass through her lips, but she didn't have the strength.

Her eyes closed and her chest heaved as she released a raspy breath.

A single tear trickle over her dirtied cheek, stinging her fresh burns as she glanced once more back up to the sky. The far off lights were now blurred, blending into the wide expanse above as her sight began to fade.

_'We've had a good run'_

Blurred faces entered her view, blue armour glinting softly in the dim light of near-by fires, dark curls faintly touched by the golden glow of flame. Their voices were almost muted, a distant call from the closest of friends.

_"You've got to save her dammit! Don't go Shepard, please!"_

Every breath had become heavy and weak.

This was it.

It was over.

_'We did it Anderson'_

_'We did it'_


End file.
